All the Nights
by katjakatt
Summary: What if Edward's reaction to the scent of Bella's blood was a little ...different? How would their relationship change? Meyer owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. I was at school with my brothers and sisters, along with a teeming mass of hormonal teenagers. I never fully understood their baser instincts. But I would. Soon.

***

There was a new girl in the school. Isabella Swan, Chief Swans daughter. I knew from the thoughts of the people who spoke to her that she preferred to be known as Bella. A nickname, I supposed, and wondered if her parents were the ones to start calling her that, or if it had been her friends. But it truly didn't matter, and I wasn't actually very interested. Just curious.

She had moved here from Phoenix, but she was very pale, as I had seen from the minds around her.

I finally got my first in person look at her at lunchtime, in the cafeteria. I walked in with my family, and could hear Jessica telling her about us. Bella's voice was soft, and somewhat quiet.

I sat down at our usual table, and turned to get my first glimpse of Bella. I could hear Jessica's venomous thoughts beside Bella, and I did not care for them. Bella seemed too fragile to be exposed to such cattiness. Odd though it was I felt slightly protective of this new girl, Bella.

I realized that I knew nothing about her, and decided to change that. So I tried to focus in on her thoughts. I stared intently at the side of her head.

Nothing. I vaguely heard Jessica remark upon my staring, and Bella turned her head to look. I met her eyes, and still, there was nothing. Her mind was blank. Her brow furrowed, and she turned back to Jessica. I was flummoxed. This had never happened to me before. She was alive, so clearly she was thinking. But I could not hear it.

I turned back to my family and pretended to eat, still ruminating over this strange event.

***

In biology I had a table to myself. This was completely fine with me. I preferred working alone, and having to partner up with a teenager was not my idea of a good time. My streak of good luck was not to last however. Not long after I sat down, Bella Swan walked in. I realized she would be seated by me, and vaguely hoped she was at least somewhat interesting. And maybe I could crack this mindreading problem with some more effort.

It wouldn't do any good to stare at her though, as it might unnerve her. I would have to try to focus using only my thoughts. I looked straight ahead and started searching.

That was when it happened. She walked in front of an air vent, and the most amazing smelll drifted towards me. It was sinful. It was delicious. It was the most sexy thing I had ever come across in all my life. It was robbing me of my control. It was coming from Bella Swan.

My eyes immediately locked on her, as my jeans suddenly became confining. I glared. What was she, to affect me in such a manner. Why would she smell like this. As my mind started racing, trying to figure out a way to get her alone, she came closer and closer to me. The closer she came, the more the smell intensified, and the more it intensified the more I wanted her.

As she sat down beside me, all I could see was my cock disappearing inside her damp folds. I wanted it, no, I needed it, and I needed it now. I was one whiff away from taking her right there on the lab table. I glared harder. What had she done to me?

I heard Mr. Banner speculate on ways to get me to relinquish my animosity. This was my saving grace. I raised my hand, and asked to go to the nurse. He sent Bella with me, as I knew he would. Soon, I thought to myself as we walked towards the door. Soon.

The very minute we were out the door I started looking for a good location, but couldn't think of anything. Her smell was ...so intense.

I think she asked me something, but I had officially lost it. I quickly grabbed her and pushed her against a locker, and then I pressed my lips to hers, fighting the urge to invade her mouth with my tongue. I couldn't do that, she might try to reciprocate, and then she would almost certainly get hurt.

She hesitantly responded to my kiss after a moment, after the shock had worn off I supposed. Her lips were so soft against mine. Malleable. Wonderful.

I ran my hands from her arms, where I had grabbed her, to her stomach, her hips, wanting so badly to touch her someplace more intimate. But I couldn't just do that. I was still me, somewhere beneath the raging lust.

"Please," I gasped, pulling away from her sharply. She looked dazed and confused, and utterly delectable. "Let me touch you," I whispered, tracing the underside of her breast. She gasped. "Let me have you," I groaned, finally managing to stop my hands, though they were desperate to continue. I tried to stop myself from shaking as I waited for her answer. I didn't know what I would do if she said no. Could I run fast enough, fight myself off for long enough to get away. I just didn't know. I waited as she thought.

Finally, I could take it no longer, and placed my fingers underneath her chin, bringing her eyes back up to mine from where they had fallen to the floor during her thinking process. I tried to figure out what she was thinking, never had I wanted to know what another person was thinking more.

She looked doubtful. I stopped touching her entirely, and began to step away, fighting myself all along. I will probably never know for sure what changed her mind, but suddenly I could feel her hot hand on my arm. I turned to face her again, and as soon as I did, she nodded at me, blushing furiously.

I crushed her to me against the locker, our mouths battling furiously. "Thank you," I gasped when I pulled away again, as I ran my hand under her sweater, feeling her hot skin tremble as my hand traveled up and wormed itself under her bra.

"It's okay, I guess," she squeaked, sounding surprisingly adorable. I palmed her breast gently as she shuddered, and traced a finger around her nipple before pinching softly. She moaned. I bit back a groan. The sounds she made, combined with that smell, the heat of her body, and her beauty were threatening to make me a monster, but I knew without a doubt, that that was exactly what I could not be now. If I let myself go even a second without strict self control, she would surely die at my hand. I would kill her accidentally.

So I kept a tight grip on my control as I unzipped her pants and pushed them down, making her panties follow. I teased her clit and her nipple at the same time, trying to prepare her for what I knew was coming, what I could not stop myself from doing. I then trailed my fingers down to her opening, before sliding a single digit in. She moaned again. My self control was hanging on by a thread, so I quickly added more, fucking her as gently as I could under the circumstances. Then I lifted her up and held her against the locker as I unzipped my pants and pushed them down just enough.

And then, at last, I entered her. She was so tight around me, and she was burning like a furnace. It was almost painful, it was so pleasurable. I held still as I waited for her to adjust.

"Oh my god," she gasped, before grasping my shoulders with her hot little hands. She panted for a while, and then, when she had calmed down a bit, I started fucking her. I never calmed down. I was burning, and she was the cause. I could hate her for that, so easily. I had, in the classroom. But she let me do this to her. How could I hate her when she let me fuck her like this, before we had even had a conversation?

She started panting again very quickly, and soon started moaning as well. When I finally remembered that I was not alone here, which I had forgotten, amidst all the pleasure, I started rubbing her clit as gently as I could. It was not actually all that gentle, but she didn't seem to mind, moaning louder now.

The she removed one hand from my shoulder and placed it in her mouth, apparently biting down on it to hold back the scream I could hear building in her throat, as her walls clenched around my cock. The feeling sent me over the edge, and I bit down hard on my tongue to hold back a roar. We both shuddered and shook against each other, and she would have tumbled to the floor had it not been for my inhuman reflexes. I pulled out of her, and zipped up my pants.

I could think again. Just barely, though, and I knew if I stayed much longer I would have to have her again.

I pulled up her pants and straightened her clothing, before pressing my forehead briefly against hers. "I'm sorry," I muttered, before I turned and walked away.

*****************************

So yes, I'm back, with this new version of All The Days. Hopefully I can manage to stay a bit more true to the characters this time around. I would love it if you would tell me how you think this compares with the first chapter of All The Days. Are you enjoying the insight into why Edward would act so rashly? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to stay away from her for the rest of the day. When I went home with my siblings, I very determinedly did not look for a new car in the parking lot. I had to get away. I had to regain my senses, my self-control. Alice was shouting at me in her head, wondering what was going on, why what had happened happened. Jasper was curious about the emotions coming off me. Through his thoughts, I was able to identify them.

There was confusion, apprehension, a bit of fear, and most strong of all was lust. There was another emotion too, but it was unidentifiable.

Rosalie and Emmett just wondered how on earth I could possibly smell like sex.

When we got to the house I immediately went up to my room and lay down on my couch, ready to start dissecting the day and plan for the future. I started to ruminate over my day. I had completely lost control. I had stolen an innocent young girls virtue in a public place. Was there no end to my monstrosity? I could only thank god that she had been willing. The strength of will it had taken to pull back when I thought she wasn't was beyond anything I had ever had to do before. Frankly I was amazed I hadn't killed her. But I remained suspicious that she would be bruised. I had never had such close contact with anyone before, let alone a human, so I was very surprised and grateful that I hadn't broken her. Especially considering how out of control I was. Now I could only hope that my suspicions would not be confirmed. But what should I do now?

I could leave. I had gone against my nature in this carnal act, and the gentlemanly side of me didn't want to sully her virtue any further. Surely that was the best way. She could forget all about me, even as I remembered her forever. But therein lay the problem. I wanted her too much. I wasn't even sure if I could leave. Her scent, her body, her voice... All of it was mesmerizing to me. I could not get enough of her. No, I could not leave. It would be impossible.

I could try to go about my days in my usual fashion. Outwardly ignore her while secretly hanging on her every word. But no. Her scent was too strong. If I tried to ignore her it would be impossible to control myself when she sat next to me in biology. I would be finding new inventive ways to have her every day.

The only option that remained, and I thought it was the best one, was to try to acclimatize myself to her scent. This meant I would have to spend time with her. But only in front of people. I couldn't take the risk involved with seeing her in private. As it was I wasn't even sure if I would be able to control myself with an audience. But it was a risk I would have to take. This was my best option. But where? How?

Lunch was the obvious answer. I would sit with her, but preferably not with her friends, and try to have a conversation. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was going to be very, very difficult.

I managed to get Alice to leave me alone and grant me my privacy throughout the night, though I knew that would not last for long. I also did my best to stay out of her head. I did not want to see the outcome of my decision. Mostly because if I saw the outcome, I would most likely see Bella, and if I saw Bella I thought I might hunt her down. That would not be a good idea, I knew. So I mostly kept to myself.

The next day at school, all my siblings sent me furtive glances, trying to figure me out. They all knew I had sex yesterday. They also all knew that prior to that I had been a virgin. So they were shocked, to say the least. They couldn't figure out what the straw that broke the camels back had been, and they were all shocked that they were almost sure it had happened on school grounds. Only Alice knew the details, but that just left her in an even greater state of shock. All in all, everyone were being very quiet.

Lunch finally arrived, and I separated from my family to find another table. They all wondered why, except Alice of course, but I didn't answer them. I was focused on trying to build up my self control.

Finally, she entered. I kept my eyes locked on her as she moved towards the food. Oh god. She was wearing a skirt. It hit her at mid thigh. I could feel myself harden, and struggled to remain calm. Then she looked at me. I did my best to smile, though with all the lascivious thoughts running through my head I was sure it came out as more of a smirk, and crooked a finger at her. Her eyes widened, and she looked around her, before slowly moving towards me. As she did so I started feeling the effects of her scent. I was becoming lost in a haze.

I think she said something as she sat down, but I can't be sure. She was so close. I could see her beautiful legs. Then my hand moved of it's own volition, and I could feel the soft skin of her thigh beneath my palm. I wanted to make her smell the way she did the day before. So much more intense, so aroused, so arousing. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I could not stop myself.

My hand slowly moved under her skirt, up her thigh, until I reached her panties. She gasped. My eyes flicked up to her face. She was blushing bright red and biting her lip. Her eyes were on her lap. She was beautiful.

I gently stroked her folds from outside her panties, before slipping inside. I knew I had to try to look natural however, so I was careful with the way I positioned my arm. I slowly circled her clit before slipping a finger inside her. She was wet and tight, and I bit back a groan. I could not hear, see or smell anyone else. All thoughts and chatter around me were gone. All I could sense was her. She was panting slightly, whimpering softly in the back of her throat as I fucked her gently with a single finger, while rubbing her clit with my thumb.

I knew however I could not make her come. She was barely in control now, if she came someone would notice. So every time she got to the edge I eased her gently away from it. I was rock hard and aching, but it was more bearable when I could touch her like this.

Finally something penetrated my haze. It was Alice, screaming in her head.

'Edward!' she thought, 'people are starting to leave! If you keep going any longer someone will notice!'

I sent her a quick nod of gratitude while extracting my hand from underneath Bella's skirt. Bella sighed. I looked at my hand, glistening wet with Bella's arousal, and I could not help myself. I licked it clean. She tasted like ambrosia. Bella was gasping again, shocked. I looked around, ascertaining that no one had noticed, before standing up and grabbing Bella's tray of untouched food and quickly binning it before heading back and helping Bella stand up.

Then I held her close to my side. This had three purposes. Firstly, I was not sure if she would be shaky on her legs or not, but I wasn't willing to take the chance. Secondly, I wanted her close to me always. And thirdly, it gave every boy in the room the distinct impression that she was offlimits, which if you asked me she really was.

We walked together towards the biology classroom. 


End file.
